ABSTRACT In the past five years, the UCSF ADRC Biospecimens and Genetics sub-cores (as part of the Neuropathology Core) have experienced tremendous success with collection, banking, genotyping and dissemination of human biospecimens, contributing more samples to the National Cell Repository for Alzheimer?s Disease (NCRAD) than any other ADRC. This new, proposed Biomarker Core will build on these strengths to support the UCSF ADRC?s mission of improving the early and accurate diagnosis of neurodegenerative disease. By banking and sharing a large, longitudinal collection of exquisitely well-characterized patient and control plasma, CSF, DNA and fibroblasts, we will be positioned to support research projects locally, nationally and internationally. The Clinical Core will refer ADRC subjects for fluid and cell collection which will be collaborative managed by the Biomarker Core (for storage, analysis and sharing) and Data Management Core (for web-based query tools and safe and compliant data storage and deposition.) Information will be shared with the Neuroimaging and Neuropathology Cores to drive scientific insights into disease pathophysiology. This Core will continue to genotype all ADRC participants for risk genes and alleles in collaboration with UCLA. We propose to add baseline characterization of CSF to include total tau (T-tau), phospho-tau (P-tau) and Abeta 40 and 42. We will also expand the toolbox of Biomarkers through investigation of novel fluid and genetic biomarkers and characterization of AD and ADRD epithelial fibroblasts. In Aim 1 we collect, store, track, share and analyze human blood, plasma, CSF and dermal fibroblasts. In Aim 2 we leverage existing projects to expand the toolbox of biomarkers for neurodegenerative diseases. The goal of Aim 3 is to attract new scientists to and promote interest in biomarker-based clinical and translational research through education and support of pilot projects. These contributions are significant because they will both build the foundation and push the leading edge of productive and sustainable biomarker development in Alzheimer?s Disease and related disorders. Together, this repository will help investigators begin to unravel the heterogeneity of these disease with the ultimate goal of improving therapies.